Cuando lo noté
by Nymus
Summary: A veces, hace falta un momento especial para darse de lo que sientes. A veces, sólo hace falta un momento [Este conjunto de drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island]
1. Again

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Ah, yo todavía tengo que actualizar Sputnik otra vez, pero aquí estamos... Retrasando y retrasando fics, acumulando trabajo para el mañana, es todo culpa del foro(?) Que me hace defender mi OTP(?)

 **Palabras:** 242 (...)

Segunda parte de Wizard, de la colección "Cuando te vi"

* * *

 **.**

 **Again**

 **.**

* * *

Era sábado, un poco después de las dos de la tarde, y Rogue se encontraba contando los minutos. No debería tardar demasiado, pensaba. Entonces, justo cuando el minutero marcaba el número siete, pasó. Hubo un sonido a sus espaldas y Rogue ni siquiera se dio vuelta a mirar, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en la televisión ante sí.

– ¿Cómo es que sigues fallando ese hechizo? – dijo, mientras un peso apareció a su lado, sobre el sofá – ¿Y cómo es que aún no te expulsan de esa clase?

– ¡Hey, es sábado! No necesitan saber sobre estos… incidentes. Y, además, ¡es por eso que debo seguir practicando! Así podré hacerlo bien cuando me examinen.

– Desería poder hablar con tus maestros, así podría decirles que sigues apareciendo en mi casa sin ser invitado. Quizás entonces dejarías de hacerlo.

– Si te molesta tanto, ¿por qué sigues haciendo comida extra? – dijo el rubio entonces, mientras tomaba uno de los platos que se encontraba sobre la mesa de centro.

– Son sólo sobras.

– Seguro. Es por eso que sigue caliente y todo.

Rogue se encogió de hombros, rehusandose a contestar y pretendiendo que no veía la sonrisa en los labios del otro.

– ¿Sabes? – añadió el rubio –Si sigues haciendo esto voy a terminar pensando que en realidad quieres que me aparezca en tu casa todos los sábados.

– En tus sueños, teletransportador fallido – fue la respuesta de Rogue, pero por dentro pensó que quizás esa no sería una idea tan terrible.


	2. Bandage

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Otro drabble, esta vez OU. Ubicado un par de años antes de los Juegos, en los tiempos en que su estancia en Saber empañó su relación. Ah, y Sting usaba más ropa, par beneficio de la trama(?)

 **Palabras:** 491

* * *

 **.**

 **Bandage**

 **.**

* * *

– Tienes que ser más cuidadoso – dijo Rogue a sus espaldas.  
– Era más fácil y más rápido así – respondió Sting, sin siquiera mirarlo. – Deberías estar contento de que terminamos la misión. ¿No dijiste que querías volver a casa?  
– Ese no es el punto y lo sabes. Te pusiste en riesgo y además… – el otro mago se interrumpió en medio de su frase y Sting maldijo en su cabeza – ¿Estás herido?  
– No es nada – desestimó sus preocupaciones con un movimiento de la mano, pero Rogue ya se encontraba dando vueltas a su alrededor y no le tomó demasiado encontrar la herida.  
– Estás sangrando. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
– No es-  
– No me digas que no es nada si aún sigues sangrando. ¿Necesitas ayuda?  
– ¡Te dije que estoy bien!

Rogue se calló pero lo miró molesto y se rehusó a moverse hasta que Sting pasó por su lado y se encaminó al hotel donde se estaba hospedando. No dijo nada más, pero Sting podía sentir sus ojos pegados en su espalda todo el camino de regreso.

Pensó que acabaría una vez que regresaran a la habitación que compartían, pero una vez se sentó sobre su cama, Rogue se quedó de pie junto a la suya, mirándolo.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Sting por fin.  
– Sigues sangrando. Lo huelo.  
– ¿Vas a dejarme en paz o no?  
– No. Quítate la camisa.  
– ¿Qué? – Sting estaba confundido, algo inseguro sobre qué debería pensar.  
– Quítatela. Déjame ver.

Sting quería discutir, decirle que no necesitaba su ayuda, pero estaba cansado por la pelea y tal vez por la pérdida de sangre. Así que, después de mantener un duelo de miradas por un rato, terminó por suspirar y rendirse.

Rogue se sentó a su lado, mirando el feo corte sobre su estómago desde donde la sangre fluía con lentitud.

– Es profunda.  
– Pero es pequeña así que pasará.  
– Aún así.

Sting se encogió de hombros pero Rogue se levantó y tomó algunas cosas de su mochila de viaje. Entonces, regresó con Sting y limpió la herida con lentos y cuidadosos movimientos.

– ¿Duele? – le preguntó y Sting negó con la cabeza, aunque si ardía un poco – Bien, entonces lo hace. Falta poco.

Fiel a su palabra, Rogue terminó pronto de limpiar y luego vendó la herida con lo que había sacado de la mochila.

– Tienes que ser más cuidadoso o vas a terminar herido de verdad un día de estos.

Sting pensó que debería decir algo, quizás levantarse y dejar la habitación, intentar mantener la distancia entre ellos. Pero, estaba cansado y sentía que se merecía siquiera unos pocos minutos de debilidad, así que se dejó caer hacia un costado, hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre el hombro de Rogue. Lo sintió tensarse bajo él, pero luego se relajó y murmuró "idiota" y todo estuvo bien por ese instante. Las cosas se habían complicado entre ambos, pero aún así Rogue seguía a su lado y Sting no quería que eso cambiara.


	3. Coffee

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Otro drabble, tengo sueño

 **Palabras:** 402

Segunda parte de Sleep, de la colección "Cuando te vi"

* * *

 **.**

 **Coffee**

 **.**

* * *

Para ser honestos, Rogue había estado aún medio dormido cuando había aceptado la invitación del extraño, así que tal vez no había sido su mejor idea. Una vez dejaron el bus y se dirigieron a la cafetería en la estación de buses, Rogue había despertado lo suficiente como para empezar a sentirse avergonzado, tanto por dormirse sobre un extraño como por haber aceptado el café. Para cuando su bebida estaba ya tibia y medio vacía, ya estaba totalmente avergonzado, a pesar de que el desconocido, cuyo nombre era Sting, era alguien muy agradable para conversar.

Era extraño para Rogue, ya que en general solía tener problemas para empezar y mantener una conversación con gente que no conocía. Para decir la verdad, era Sting quien estaba manteniendo la mayor parte de la charla, mientras Rogue solo respondía las preguntas directas y añadía unos pocos comentarios de vez en cuando. Aún así, incluso eso era agradable para él y mejor que la mayoría de las conversaciones que había tenido alguna vez. Rogue no sabía que pensar.

Se había disculpado más de una vez, tanto por dormirse encima de él como por babearle el hombro, pero a Sting no le importaba, así que le había dicho que no se preocupara y continuó hablando de otra cosa. A Rogue le gustaba. Mucho. Pero estaba destinado a acabar, ya que eran dos extraños que se habían encontrado en un bus por casualidad.

Como si la vida tuviera un abyecto placer en recordarle su mala suerte, Sting miró su reloj y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Era obvio que tenía que irse y Rogue no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado. Vergonzoso o no, había sido agradable compartir un café con él y se sentía tentado a decirle que se quedara. No lo hizo, por supuesto.

– Bueno, Rogue. Fue lindo estar contigo, pero necesito irme o llegaré tarde.  
– Está bien, en realidad yo también debería irme ya – Era verdad, aunque Rogue no se había dado cuenta hasta entonces. Parece que se había dejado llevar.  
–Oh, ya veo. Bueno, entonces… – garabateó algo en su servilleta, antes de entregarsela a Rogue – ¡Tenemos que hacerlo otra vez! Llámame o envía un mensaje cuando puedas y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

Tras decir eso, se levantó y le hizo un último gesto con la mano antes de irse. Rogue se quedó allí por unos minutos, pensando sobre la sucia servilleta. ¿Qué debería hacer?


	4. Dark

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Que puedo decir, a veces me gusta jugar con este headcanon. Ya lo usé en un fic alguna vez. Es un AU, por cierto.

 **Palabras:** 588 (menos mal subieron el límite, que me pasó)

* * *

 **.**

 **Dark**

 **.**

* * *

Sería divertido en unos meses, pensaba Rogue. De seguro sería una historia graciosa para compartir con los amigos una vez pasara, pero era todo menos divertida o agradable en ese momento. Quedar atrapado en el pequeño y oscuro cuarto con las herramientas de limpieza era irritante y estresante, sobre todo porque no estaba solo.

Se había más o menos resignado a quedarse allí atrapado hasta que alguien los encontrara, pero Sting golpeaba y pateaba la puerta mientras gritaba a todo lo que daban sus pulmones, esperando que alguien lo escuchara. Estaba molestando a Rogue, en especial porque era su culpa que hubieran quedado atrapados. Había estado demasiado distraído y se le cerró la puerta mientras buscaban lo que necesitaban.

– ¿Quieres calmarte? – Explotó por fin – No hay nadie cerca o ya te hubiera oído.  
– No, quiero salir.  
– Alguien vendrá en alg-  
– ¡Quiero salir! ¡Ahora!

El silencio siguió a sus gritos, Rogue algo sorprendido porque lo había visto exagerando y dramatizando antes, pero nunca había sido así. Era extraño. El rubio retomó su frenético golpeteo en la puerta, pero dejó de gritar y eso permitió que Rogue escuchara su acelerada respiración. Le hizo fruncir el ceño y acercarse a la puerta. Algo no estaba bien.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – La tenue luz que se filtraba por la puerta le dejó ver cuando Sting se giró e intentó mirarlo, antes de bajar los brazos y responder.  
– ¡No! Estoy atrapado y nadie viene y no hay ni una maldita ampolleta aquí y… – Alzó la mano otra vez, pero en esta ocasión Rogue lo sintió y lo atrapó antes de que pudiera golpera de nuevo.  
– Basta, te vas a lastimar.  
– ¡No importa! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Suéltame! – Rogue los sintió. Los temblores que recorrían su cuerpo, incluyendo el brazo que sostenía – ¿Estás temblando? ¿Sting, estás bien?

Aquello pareció hacerlo cruzar la línea, porque se dio la vuelta por completo Rogue escuchó un gemido antes de que dijera.

– ¡No! ¡No quiero estar aquí! ¡Quiero salir! No puedo quedarme, no quiero, tengo que-  
– Hey, hey, cálmate – Rogue sintió su pánico y lo abrazó, aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaría. Parecía que sí, porque Sting se aferró a su camisa como si fuera un salvavidas.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rogue con suavidad y luego de un largo silencio consiguió un suave susurro como respuesta.  
– Está… está oscuro.  
– Oh...  
– Debes creer que soy ridículo.  
– Ya lo pensaba, así que no cambia nada – Rogué escuchó una pequeña y tambaleante risa junto a su oído así que supuso que había hecho bien. Trazó pequeños círculos en su espalda con la mano antes de preguntar – ¿Puedo hacer algo para hacerte sentir mejor?

Sintió a Sting negando con la cabeza sobre su hombro y lo tomó como una respuesta. Siguió moviendo su mano y lo sintió relajarse lentamente hasta que terminó inclinándose casi por completo sobre él.

– ¿Mejor ahora? – Preguntó Rogue.  
– Algo…  
– ¿Quieres sentarte? Hay un espacio despejado en el centro – Sting asintió contra su pecho pero no se movió, así que Rogue añadió – ¿Vas a soltarme?  
– No.  
– Oh... Bueno, de acuerdo.

Rogue se movió lentamente y lo arrastró con él, hasta que se sentaron en el piso. Suspiró entonces, antes de abrazar a Sting con más fuerza.

– Voy a recordar esto, ¿sabes? – Pretendía burlarse, pero su voz era amable y suponía que Sting lo notó.  
– Cállate – dijo él, pero no movió su cabeza de donde la tenía enterrada en la curva de su cuello.


	5. Eat

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

No me gustó del todo como quedó, pero que me importaaaa

 **Palabras:** 329

* * *

 **.**

 **Eat**

 **.**

* * *

– ¿Vas a comerte eso? – fue lo escuchó Rogue antes de levantar los ojos de su plato y mirar hacia la fuente de la voz.  
– Sí.  
– Ah, vamos, ¡ni siquiera te gusta! – se quejó Sting, porque por supuesto nadie más se atrevería a molestarlo mientras comía.  
– ¿Quién dice que no?  
– ¡Nunca te lo comes! ¡Y sabes que es mi favorito! ¡Dámelo!

Ahora, eso le creaba un pequeño problema a Rogue, porque en realidad sabía que era el favorito de Sting y también era verdad que solía saltarse esa parte del plato. Aún así, no era verdad que no le gustara y, por esas bromas crueles del destino, quería comerlo esa vez.

Por supuesto, admitir aquello traería preguntas de por qué no lo comía la mayoría del tiempo y Rogue no estaba listo para responder eso. Así que, aquello le dejaba con el generalmente no tan difícil problema de decidir si regalaba su comida o se la comía y enfrentaba las inacabables quejas y preguntas de Sting. Oh, como lo odiaba.

– ¿Por qué no puedes dejarme comer en paz?  
– Eres tan cruel Rogue. Te rehúsas a darle a tu mejor amigo y maestro un mísero trozo de tu comida.  
– Tú nunca me das nada.  
– ¡Nunca me pides nada!  
– Porque es de mala educación pedirle a alguien que te dé su comida  
– Malo. Que conste que te la daría sin dudar si preguntas amablemente.  
– ¿Seguro?  
– Sí.  
– Entonces… ¿me darías esa parte?  
– Qué… ¿Cuál?  
– Esta – Rogue pinchó su tenedor con el disputado trozo y se lo comió antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Sting lo miró como si acabara de apuñalarlo por la espalda.  
– ¡Eso es trampa!  
– Dijiste que me darías de tu comida si preguntaba, y estaba planeando dártela, así que técnicamente contaba como tuya.  
– Te odio.  
– No, no lo haces  
– A veces sí.  
– Bueno, el sentimiento es mutuo

Sting resopló antes de poner su cara sobre la mesa y Rogue sonrió un poquito. Parecía que había podido evitar el problema.


	6. Leaf

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Cursi af

 **Palabras:** 372

* * *

 **.**

 **Leaf**

 **.**

* * *

Sting sabía que a veces era infantil, pero la verdad era que no le importaba. Sabía que irritaba de vez en cuando a sus amigos, pero todos ellos lo aceptaban como una parte inalterable de sí mismo y cuando se quejaban eran más burlas y bromas que otra cosa.

Así que nadie se sorprendió cuando el otoño llegó y Sting se ofreció a ayudar a recoger las hojas caídas, sólo para tener una oportunidad de saltar en las pilas de hojas muertas. Era de esperarse de alguien como él. Además, era divertido de ver, a pesar de que hiciera un desastre y tenía que limpiar otra vez.

Sting no se quejó ni una vez, pues estaba contento con ser capaz de disfrutar su tonto entretenimiento, así que no le importaba si tenía que hacer lo mismo una y otra vez. Aquello le duró hasta que Rogue apareció, intentando mantener a Frosch en sus brazos.

– Deja de saltar.  
– ¿Por qué? ¡Es divertido!  
– Por tu culpa Frosch quiere hacerlo también.  
– ¡Fro piensa lo mismo! – dijo el gato-rana.  
– ¿Y? – Preguntó Sting mientras sonreía – ¡Déjalo! ¡Es divertido!  
– Y desparrama las hojas por todos lados otra vez, se supone que deberías estar ayudando, no haciendo más desastre.  
– Ah, no seas tan aburrido Rogue. ¡Ven aquí Frosch! – el gato se retorció y saltó desde los brazos de Rogue, volando hacia Sting. – ¡Hay un montón gigante justo aquí!

Rogue no dijo nada ni trató de detenerlos, pero Sting podía sentir sus ojos sobre él. Después de enseñarle a Frosch como saltar y no lastimarse, se dio la vuelta para mirar al otro hombre, quien le estaba mirando con una expresión inescrutable.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que Sting se había dado cuenta, Rogue caminó hasta su lado y pasó una mano por su cabello con gentileza. Sting le miró, con ojos grandes y de pronto el ambiente entre ellos se tensó.

– Uh… lo siento – dijo Rogue – Tenías una hoja en el pelo y...  
– ¿Oh? Oh, claro, no te preocupes, gracias.

Sting se dio la vuelta, haciendo como que miraba si Frosch estaba bien. Era estúpido, pensó. No era nada. Era sólo una pequeña hoja y no debería poner tantas esperanzas en un gesto tan insignificante. Incluso si quería hacerlo.


	7. Message

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Más drabbles!

 **Palabras:** 358

Segunda parte de Game, de la colección "Cuando te vi"

* * *

 **.**

 **Message**

 **.**

* * *

Rogue no se sentía bien. No se sentía para nada bien. Había sido un mes difícil, coronado por una semana de mierda y incluso más difícil. Había gastado todo su tiempo libre en dormir, lo cual había sido más o menos tres o cuatro horas por día. Además de sus estudios, había tenido una emergencia familiar ya que su padre había tenido una recaída en una enfermedad que se suponía ya curada. La vida apestaba.

Ya estaba mejor, pero Rogue todavía estaba preocupado y le faltaba un montón de sueño, además de que a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos había quedado un poco atrás con sus clases. Así que, se sentía bastante mal y necesitaba dormir una noche completa. Aún así, cuando llegó a casa temprano, por primera vez en un largo mes, no se sentía con ganas de irse a dormir de inmediato.

No era muy tarde y dudaba que pudiera dormirse con todas cosas que pasaban por su mente. Así que, encendió su computadora y conectó su cuenta, aunque no tenía demasiadas ganas de jugar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que quería, tal vez sólo el consuelo de una actividad normal.

La pantalla cargó y su personaje apareció donde lo había dejado la última vez, por fortuna una ciudad. Hizo que se sentara, preguntándose qué debería hacer, cuando un mensaje apareció en su chat.

– Hey, Blackie – decía, y lo enviaba, por supuesto, ShinyArmor.  
– Te dije que no me llamaras así – fue su única respuesta.  
– ¡No seas cruel, te extrañé! ¿Dónde estabas? – Rogue leyó el mensaje tres veces antes de suspirar y responder.  
– Pasaron cosas.  
– ¿Cómo así?  
– No quiero hablar de eso.  
– Oh… – No hubo más respuesta por un momento pero pronto otro personaje apareció en la pantalla y se sentó junto al suyo. – ¿Quieres ver cuántos slimes puedo juntar sin matarlos?

Rogue se sorprendió de que el otro no preguntara más, porque había llegado a conocerlo y sabía que era curioso, pero lo agradecía de todas formas. Una caza sin sentido de slimes era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

– Apostaría que no puedes evitar matarlos si tienes más de 10.  
– Eres tan cruel, Blackie.


	8. Nightmare

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Es lo que hay(?) AU, más o menos

 **Palabras:** 420

* * *

 **.**

 **Nightmare**

 **.**

* * *

Sting despertó esa noche porque quería ir al baño. Eso fue. No había una razón poética detrás de lo que pasó esa noche. Fue casi una coincidencia, pero Sting estaba feliz de que hubiera pasado, aunque hiciera algunas cosas más incómodas de lo que ya eran con su compañero de departamento.

Se despertó, fue al baño y estaba listo para regresar a su cuarto cuando se dio cuenta de que había una pequeña luz en la sala de estar. Al principio, pensó que había sido su imaginación pero luego volvió a verla. No sabía que era e incluso pensó que podía ser un ladrón, así que fue hacia allá lo más silenciosamente que podía, sólo para encontrar a Rogue sentado en el sillón jugando con su teléfono. A las tres de la mañana.

– ¿No estabas durmiendo? – preguntó Sting, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

– Podría preguntarte lo mismo – contestó él, cuando se recuperó.

– Fui al baño. Iba de regreso a mi cuarto, no estaba jugando en mi teléfono en el sillón.

– No tenía sueño.

– Te fuiste a dormir incluso antes que yo porque dijiste que estabas cansado. ¿Cómo que ya no tienes sueño?

Rogue se calló y Sting notó que había algo raro. Quería dormir, pero estaba preocupado por Rogue y no quería dejarlo solo hasta que se asegurara que todo estaba bien. Se movió para sentarse en el sillón junto a él, y le preguntó.

– ¿Qué es lo que no me estás diciendo? – Rogue se envaró a su lado, pero siguió usando su teléfono como si no hubiera oído nada, así que Sting continuó – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras, ¿verdad? Somos amigos.

– Lo sé.

– No necesitas sentarte aquí totalmente solo y pretender que nada pasó.

Rogue suspiró, bloqueó su teléfono y lo puso sobre su regazo antes de decir.

– Tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a dormir.

– Una pesadilla.

– Sí. Es estúpido, no tienes que preocuparte.

– Si te preocupa no es estúpido. ¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?

– En realidad no...

– Bueno, entonces… – se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, antes de que Rogue dijera.

– Deberías volver a dormir.

– ¿Qué? ¿Y dejarte aquí solo? No.

– Es tarde.

– Lo sé. No me voy.

– ¿Qué harás entonces?

– ¿Acompañarte hasta que te duermas?

– No tienes que hacerlo.

– Ya sé. Quiero hacerlo. Así que… ¿cómo van tus clases?

Sting tuvo éxito en distraer a Rogue de su pesadilla, aunque no tanta en enviarlo de vuelta a su cuarto. A la mañana siguiente, ambos amanecieron durmiendo en el mismo sillón, apoyándose uno en el otro.


	9. Smile

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Otro universo original, no tengo demasiado que decir

 **Palabras:** 401

* * *

 **.**

 **Smile**

 **.**

* * *

Sting creía que era importante mantener en mente los momentos importantes, porque así podía ver de dónde venías y a donde ibas. Era por eso que le gustaba tener una lista de todos los momentos que cambiaron su vida de una forma y otra. No tenía una memoria demasiado buena, pero aquellas cosas no se le habían olvidado.

Encontrar a Weisslogia era una de ellas, aunque fuera un recuerdo borroso, y también lo era la mañana en que despertó y se encontró solo. Tenía otros, su primera victoria en una pelea callejera, la primera vez que pudo activar su DragonForce a voluntad, el día en que encontró el huevo de Lector, la tarde en que salió del cascarón. El día en que conoció a Rogue, el día en que ambos se unieron a Sabertooth. La primera vez que completaron el Unison Raid, las victorias del gremio en los Juegos y, luego, su derrota. Muchos puntos importantes en su vida.

Aún así, sobre todo lo demás, tenía un recuerdo especial sobre un momento en su vida que era probablemente el más preciado, a pesar de que nunca lo admitiría. Planeaba llevarselo a la tumba. Era un recuerdo de sus años de juventud, antes de que se unieran al gremio, cuando sólo eran él y Rogue.

Por eso era vergonzoso, pensaba, porque uno de los momentos más importante de su vida entera estaba relacionado al hombre de cabellos oscuros. Y era tan tonto. Era ridículo y se rehusaba a dejar que alguien lo supiera. Pero lo recordaba, oh, claro que sí.

Podía recordarlo con total claridad, como si estuviera frente a sus ojos otra vez. Recordaba el día cuando, después de muchos días, el huevo verde que Rogue encontró había roto el cascarón. Lo recordaba no sólo porque era el nacimiento de uno de sus amigos, si no también por Rogue. Para entonces ya llevaban viajando juntos varios meses y, aunque Sting había notado que su compañero era en realidad bastante amable y algo sensible, casi nunca lo dejaba ver.

Aún así, ese día, no había podido controlar su emoción, y cuando el pequeño gato alado se alzó desde su huevo, Rogue sonrió. Al gato y después a Sting, quien había estado mirándolos desde una pequeña distancia. Nunca antes lo había visto tan feliz, y Sting se dio cuenta, justo en ese momento, de que quería ver esa sonrisa, una y otra vez.


	10. Teacher

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Otro drabble, me gustó hacer segundas partes.

 **Palabras:** 334

Segunda parte de Library, de la colección "Cuando te vi"

* * *

 **.**

 **Teacher**

 **.**

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron había sido un accidente. Una situación ridícula nacida de la necesidad de ambos por pasar sus clases. Aún así, había evolucionado lentamente y ya podían llamarse amigos, más o menos.

Dos días después del examen de Física, Sting lo había visto otra vez, en la misma mesa, y le había preguntado si podía estudiar otra vez con él, ya que había sido muy útil la primera vez. Rogue, como Sting ahora sabía que se llamaba, había dudado un poco pero luego se encogió de hombros, así que Sting se sentó a su lado, esta vez con su propio libro.

Era una amistad extraña, ya que casi no compartían tiempo fuera de la Biblioteca, pero de seguro eran algo más que conocidos, después de un semestre entero compartiendo dudas y una mesa. Al final, Rogue había terminado casi haciendo clases particulares para Sting en Matemáticas, porque al rubio siempre le había costado aprobar sus exámenes y Rogue era bueno en ellas.

Sting había ofrecido pagarle algo, pero Rogue dijo que era suficiente con que consiguiera buenas calificaciones. Algo como que era una satisfacción personal para él, ya que era el profesor que consiguió los mejores resultados. Sting no lo entendía, pero eran clases gratis así que no le discutió demasiado. Además, había llegado a apreciar su tiempo junto a Rogue, aunque fuera gastado en algo tan aburrido como estudiar.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de que disfrutaba más, las clases o el profesor. Quizás ambos. Habían tenido algunas ideas dándole vueltas en la cabeza últimamente, pero no quería arriesgar lo que tenían en ese momento. Sin embargo, a veces, cuando Rogue se inclinaba un poco demasiado para supervisar algún ejercicio, o cuando sus manos quedaban un poco más cerca de los necesario sobre los libros, o cuando sus dedos se quedaban más tiempo del debido, apenas tocándose, cuando se entregaban un cuaderno, Sting se preguntaba si tal vez valía la pena tomar el riesgo. Quizás no terminaría tan mal.


	11. Unison

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Esto pronto acabará...

 **Palabras:** 309

Más o menos el POV de Rogue de una escena de Estaciones, en la Stingue Week 2016, pero no es necesario leerla.

* * *

 **.**

 **Unison**

 **.**

* * *

El constante estrés del entrenamiento permanente había estado afectando a Rogue. La presión de tener siempre que alcanzar una meta, de coincidir con un estándar le hería en más de una manera.

Al menos, pensaba, aún tenía a Frosch, Sting y Lector a su lado. Eran los únicos amigos que tenía en el frío gremio que era Sabertooth. Eran la única cosa que lo mantenía allí, porque no quería volver a los tiempos en que estaban solos, sin siquiera un lugar al que llamar hogar. El gremio no era un lugar muy agradable, pero mientras mantuvieran al maestro contento, no estaba tan mal tampoco.

Aún así, habían estado fallando bastante en esa última parte, ya que eran aún incapaces de completar el hechizo que les había pedido, el Unison Raid. Era muy difícil, en realidad, porque sus magias se suponía que debían fusionarse una con otra, pero al ser completamente opuestas seguían separándose una y otra vez antes de que pudieran liberarlas. Era una vergüenza.

Pero, no les quedaba más alternativa que seguir intentando, y así lo hicieron, hasta que un día funcionó. Rogue no estaba seguro de que pasó, pero funcionó. El nuevo hechizo, una mezcla de blanco y negro dejó sus manos y se elevó hacia el cielo abierto. A Rogue le hacía feliz. No sólo porque eso iba a tranquilizar al maestro, si no también porque el hechizo mismo era hermoso.

Le recordaba un montón a su relación con Sting. Igual había sido difícil al comienzo, y a veces aún lo era, porque eran diferentes en tantas cosas y chocaban tal y como sus magias lo hacían. Aún así, al final, también habían terminado por encajar y formar algo nuevo. Algo que Rogue consideraba hermoso también. Algo que lo hacía sentirse en paz, aunque todo lo demás se desmoronara.

Le hacía feliz tenerlo a su lado.


	12. Visits

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este drabble participa de la CI pairing cup, del foro Cannon Island.**

Creo que es el último

 **Palabras:** 333

Segunda parte de Home, de la colección "Cuando te vi"

* * *

 **.**

 **Visits**

 **.**

* * *

A veces, Sting se preguntaba si debería pensar que era extraño. No debería ser tan fácil, tan natural, aparecerte en la puerta de tu vecino casi todas las tardes. No debería sentirse tan bien que él hiciera lo mismo y nadie se preguntara nada.

Todo empezó con una acción inocente, cuando Sting había golpeado la puerta para agradecerle por haber salvado su vida con algunos muffins que había comprado en la tienda más cercana. Hubiera querido hacerlos él mismo, pero apenas podía cocinar para nutrirse a sí mismo y dudaba de que su salvador hubiera apreciado un muffin a medio quemar, además de que no quería ponerle un precio tan bajo a su vida.

De cualquier forma, había comprado los muffins y aparecido junto a una bandeja llena de ellos ante la puerta de su vecino. Una vez que este abrió, había parecido sorprendido e incluso un poco incómodo, algo que Sting no podía comprender, porque le debía la vida y comprarle algunos dulces era una manera bastante pobre de decir gracias.

Él había dicho que no era necesario, que sólo hizo lo que cualquier persona decente hubiera hecho y que dudaba de hubiera muerto si no fuera así. Sting había insisto y al final lo hizo aceptar pero no se movió para tomar la bandeja, así que Sting terminó por quedarse un largo momento antes de preguntar si podía entrar para dejar las cosas. Se había quedado toda la tarde.

Había escalado desde allí y en ese momento se encontraba sentado en el sillón, hablando sobre su día en el trabajo mientras Rogue preparaba algo de té para ambos. Se había convertido en un hábito después de la primera vez.

Y a veces, a veces Sting se preguntaba si debería sentirse tan bien con algo tan simple como compartir una taza de té con alguien. Pero, cuando Rogue le entregó la suya y tomó asiento a su lado, pensó que no importaba. Era suficiente para él y eso era lo único importante.


End file.
